In addition to the manufacture of alcohol from, e.g., carbohydrate materials of a feedstock, a number of co-products can be generated that are additional sources of revenue for the manufacturer. These co-products include, e.g., carbon dioxide gas for the industrial and food industries, protein rich animal feed products, and oils.
Corn oil is a common co-product from corn ethanol plants. Corn oil can be removed from the syrup co-product stream. Typical impurities in distiller's corn oil include moisture, insolubles, and unsaponifiables.